Intoxicating : I Couldn't Even Count, I Couldn't Even Know -- WIGO?
by pelipurindu
Summary: Aku tak dapat menjabarkan rasa apa saja yang menjalariku saat itu. Karena aku bahkan tak dapat menghitung rasa yang ada. Aku tak dapat menjelaskan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu. Karena aku bahkan juga tak dapat mengetahuinya. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? . MinYoon. slight KookGa . MinSyu. MinGa. M.


.

.

 **INTOXICATING [slight—series] —**

 _ **I Couldn't Even Count , I Couldn't Even Know — What's Going On?**_

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **MinYoon— slight/ KookGa** ]

Romance—Drama

Rate : Mendekati M? ;-;

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : Nggantung/? .-.

.

.

.

 _Harus darimana aku memulai cerita ini?_

Tak ada yang special dari cerita ini bahkan dari awal. Semua cerita bermula hanya dari sebuah pertemuanku dengannya. Park Jimin. Semuanya terlalu masuk akal hingga membosankan, walau ada sesuatu yang tak aku kira didalamnya. Aku ragu untuk menceritakannya kepada kalian.

Yang aku tau, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah pada saat aku menyewa jasa layanan antar untuk mengantarkan bungaku kepada pembeli. Saat itu, karyawanku—Hoseok, sedang mengambil cuti selama sebulan untuk merawat ibunya yang berada di rumah sakit. Aku tak tau menau tentang sakit apa lebih jelasnya.

Karena hal itu juga, selama sebulan aku terus memakai jasa layan antar untuk mengantar bungaku. Tapi, jika kalian berpikir kami dekat karena itu? Kalian salah. _Aku dengannya tak pernah ada pendekatan apapun._

Pertemuan pertama kami juga bukan pula saat aku memakai jasa itu di hari pertama. Justru mungkin pada hari kelima? Ya aku kira hari kelima aku memakai jasa mereka.

Orang yang mengantar bungaku setiap harinya memang berbeda (dalam empat hari pertama begitu). Aku menyewa mereka bukan dalam sekali antar, tapi untuk seharian penuh di masing harinya. Tentu saja aku boleh melakukannya, aku memberi uang lebih. Terlebih kantor yang menyediakan mereka adalah salah satu usaha temanku juga, Jeon Jungkook. Ia tak akan mampu menolak jika aku merengek.

Aku tau aku harus menceritakan tentang Park Jimin kali ini. Tapi aku juga ingin menceritakan tentang Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda sukses berusia dua tahun diatasku itu adalah teman yang aku kenal melalui Hoseok. Hoseok mungkin karyawanku, tapi ia juga teman dekatku. Pun dengan Jungkook kini.

Jungkook denganku berkawan cukup lama jika dihitung dari pertemuan kita yang Hoseok sengajakan. Ia ingin menjadi _mak comblang_ katanya.

Aku khawatir mulanya, aku bukan seorang submisif cantik ataupun orang yang sering _date_ berencana seperti itu. aku sangat gugup, Kakiku bergemetar hebat. Kulit pucatku yang terpantul sinar matahari terlihat mengkisut layu. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat jelek.

Bahkan saat Jungkook tiba dibelakangku, ia menepuk pundak dua kali. Lalu bertanya apa aku benar Min Yoongi yang Hoseok ingin perkenalkan. Maka dengan anggukan patah-patah yang bagiku menjijikan, aku menawarinya duduk didepanku layaknya karyawan kafe itu.

Aku mendengung cukup lama saat ditanyai berbagai hal. Aku memutar mata mengelilingi kafe tanpa mau menatap Jungkook. _oh, itu memalukan jika di ingat_. Aku seperti anak perawan yang tersesat.

Jungkook terkekeh waktu aku mendengung yang kelima belas kali—ya, aku menghitungnya, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan Jungkook yang aku hitung karena aku mendengung ditiap jawab dari tanya. Ia menekan dagu dan rahangnya melihatku gemas—atau jika kesal mungkin remas lebih tepat.

"Kau sangat lucu saat kau gugup,"

Dia tau. Di tau kalau aku gugup. Ah, aku rasanya ingin melempar sedotan karena itu berarti ia mengerjaiku dengan terus bertanya. Aku selalu melewatkan kerlingan mata jahilnya karena aku tak bisa fokus.

"Sialan."

Ya, aku begini. Selalu blak-blakan dan kasar. Hal ini juga yang membuatku ragu untuk menemui seseorang. Aku berharap Jungkook akan terkejut hingga kejang-kejang, karena orang yang dia anggap manis malah mengeluarkan kata umpatan.

Sayangnya, dia hanya menaikan sebelah alis lalu tertawa lebih keras. Tawanya sumbang, menggelepar kemana-mana, perut yang penuh otot (aku pernah melihatnya berganti baju beberapa bulan setelah berkenalan) ia pegang sembari berkata ; "Aduh—aduh, aduh. Perutku melilit," tertawa lagi, "Kau lucu, Min." dan tertawa lagi.

Maka aku tak perlu ragu waktu itu, untuk melempar sedotan yang tadi aku ragukan untuk dijadikan. Pula dengan tisu beberapa lembar yang aku gumpal terlebih dahulu hingga membentuk bola kecil.

"Lucu palamu!" aku menendang satu kaki kursinya, "Menyebalkan."

Lalu setelah itu, dia terus mendatangiku di toko bungaku setiap minggunya dengan alasan ingin menjahiliku. Aku terus diam selama tiga kali dalam tiga minggu itu, sampai akhirnya aku berani memukul nya dengan bunga karena terlalu berlebihan mengejek dengan berkata aku gendut— _semua wanita dan submisif membenci kata itu._

Kami mulai menjadi dekat, karena di setiap malam ia menemuiku dia akan mentraktirku makan malam dan membelikan brownies di toko roti yang aku sukai—tidak, aku tidak gendut karena hanya makan tersebut. lalu di suatu malam saat ia mengantarku ia berkata;

"Mulai besok, Park Jimin saja yang mengantar bungamu untuk sisa waktunya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk tentu saja. Selama bukan aku yang harus menaiki motor matic (yang memang punyaku, tapi aku tak bisa menggunakannya) dan mengantar bunga di sehari penuh.

Tak tau jika persetujuanku membuatku mengelitkan cerita tentang diriku dengan Jungkook. Semua berawal saat Jimin masuk kedalamnya. Saat dirinya melangkah kedalam tokoku.

"Mana tempatnya?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah salam, perkenalan, basa-basi, atau bahkan untuk dengungan seperti aku. Karena Jimin tak melakukannya, akulah yang melakukannya.

"Ng?"

Dengungan tanya. Dan dia mendecak, terlihat kesal dengan memutar matanya dan tangan kanan kini terulur dengan tangan menengadah.

"Alamat dan bunganya."

Aku sadar saat menatapnya didetik ketiga, pertemuan seperti itu sangatlah jarang dan asing bagiku. Aku mungkin dingin, aku mungkin blak-blakan, aku mungkin terkesan sadis di tatap tapi aku tau yang namanya sopan santun dan sekedar ucapan halo.

"Bunganya sudah aku kumpulkan di keranjang itu, alamatnya sudah aku tempel disetiap bunganya agar muda—"

Tanganku yang menunjuk tetap diambang udara, saat Jimin pergi dari hadapanku dan berjalan ke bunga-bunga yang akan diantar. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kataku. Aku menggeram, aku boleh saja memotong kata orang lain tapi orang lain tak boleh memotong perkataanku.

Jimin dengan santai mengambil, membawanya, dan pergi keluar ke pintu yang aku pasangi lonceng kecil diatas sehingga jika ada yang membuka pintu akan berbunyi. Jika aku biasanya mendengar dentingan halus dan menyenangkan tapi saat Jimin membuka pintunya, dentingan keraslah yang timbul.

Aku menurunkan tanganku. Bibirku mencebik dan menyilang tangan didada. Kedua netraku aku gelapkan sesaat menahan napas sesak. Tapi, aku harus bersabar. Sudah beruntung aku tak menaiki motor dan mengantar sendiri. Debu adalah musuh terbesarku selama ini.

Sekiranya itu terus terjadi selama tiga hari, ia hanya datang pada pagi untuk mengantar. Pada siang jika ada pesanan lain. Dan sore—tidak, ia tidak pernah datang pada sore. Karena selain jam kerjanya sudah habis, juga tak ada pesanan yang mau kuantar di sore hari. Itu ketentuan tokoku.

Di hari keempat Jimin menjadi pengantar bungaku, aku masih tak banyak bicara dengannya. Aku menegurnya di hari pertama setelah pesanan (menegurnya dengan halus sehingga tak seperti teguran), aku berkata jika Jimin harus sopan, bukan untuk kepadaku lebih tepatnya tapi ke pembeli, dan ia hanya menatapku sama dingin. Aku sudah menyerah sejak itu. selama belum ada protesan dari pelanggan.

Saat jam berdetak di sekitar angka empat sore, Jimin baru selesai mengantarkan—bunga entah keberapa— dan balik ke tokoku. Aku mengeryit bingung, tak ada bunga lagi yang harus diantar—tidak setelah tiga pesanan yang mendadak diantar tadi. Jimin ke toko di sore itu tak biasa.

"Hah? Apa?"

Aku mencelos, dia—Jimin—tiba-tiba bertanya namaku saat begitu berjalan mendekatiku. Ia bau matahari, kulitnya tan karena pekerjaannya ini. Setelah aku menelisik, bibirnya tebal dan berisi, begitu juga untuk kedua pipinya. Matanya kecil menyaingiku, retinanya selalu mengerjap sayu dan terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Eh? Aku?" jariku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Aku berada di depan meja kasir dengan lap ditanganku. _Ini aneh_ , aku kira ia tahu namaku. Aku saja mengetahui namanya tapi ia tidak. Walau itu berarti mungkin juga, kita tak pernah berkenalan secara langsung.

"Lalu siapa lagi?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, rautnya masih sama semenjak pagi aku melihatnya. Aku sempat berpikir membelikan emosi padanya.

"Oh—Yoon Gi. Min Yoon Gi." Aku mengejanya, mengeja demi kosakata dengan tawa kecil disertai senyum dibelakangnya. Sedikit berharap Jimin tersenyum melihatku— _tapi tidak_.

"Okay." Dia mengangguk, menyugar rambut hitamnya kebelakang dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ( _aku bersumpah jika aku membencinya saat itu_ , tapi aku tetap saja terpesona kala itu). "Aku pulang. Aku kira kau bisa menutup toko ini sendiri."

Tidak.

Bukan pamitnya yang membuatku memerah saat itu.

Tapi kau tau apa?

 _ **Ia menciumku.**_

—ah tidak, ia mengecup bibirku sebelum pergi pulang. Ia merunduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya begitu cepat. Kerongkonganku semakin mongering saat bibir tebalnya menyentuh bibirku. Mataku terbuka lebar dan tak sanggup bergerak satu inchipun untuk mundur.

Aku bersumpah aku membencinya, aku bersumpah aku membencinya, aku bersumpah demi ciuman pertamaku tersebut.

…

Ia kembali di ke esokan harinya, kakiku mengetuk lantai dengan tak sabar, napasku menderu, menyiapkan segala umpatan—tapi lagi-lagi aku terpaku saat ia tak melihatku dan langsung mengambil bunga yang harus diantar (yang telah dipesan jauh hari atau bahkan satu hari sebelumnya).

Dia tak melihatku dan pergi begitu saja dengan motor. Aku meraung, lebih menjadi mengumpati diri sendiri yang tak bisa mencegahnya atau bagaimanapun. Setidaknya berteriak akan lebih baik, tapi aku hanya diam memperhatikan. Aku tak tau, tapi aku merasa kecewa dengan sikapnya itu.

Aku tak bisa menunggu Jimin kembali, aku tak bisa. Maka pada pukul satu, aku menekan dengan gemas _smarthphone_ ku dan menelponnya dengan alasan ada bunga yang harus diantar, lalu saat ia bilang sabar karena dia belum selesai mengantar bunga yang ada (yang sebenarnya aku tau hal ini, aku biasa memperkirakannya) aku langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Dengan lagi-lagi aku menggeram. Aku menjijikan. Aku tergugu tadi, aku menelponnya dengan suara tergugu. Aku mengerung. Sebenarnya apa? Sebenarnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan Min Yoongi menyebalkan.

Aku _bisa saja_ tergugu di hari pertama bertemu, tapi untuk hari selanjutnya di pertemuan aku akan lebih bisa mengontrol diri baik seperti aku pada Jungkook atau yang lainnya. Ini bahkan hari keempat aku berturut-turut bertemu dengan Jimin.

Sebenarnya kenapa?

Dentingan—sekarang aku seperti bisa menghapal suara. Dentingan keras itu pertanda Jimin datang dengan segala emosinya yang entah karena apa. Aku tak menunggunya di depan pintu. Aku diam di kursi kasir, tempatku. Dia datang mendekatiku. Aku tertahan saat akan menarik napas, bayangan ia menciumku di sore hari sebelumnya (yang mana itu ditempat yang sama hanya berbeda meja yang menjaraki).

"Mana?"

Selalu pertanyaan yang sama, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dengan sedikit geram tertahan, aku tau itu. Rahangnya juga mengeras, matanya kian menajam dari biasanya.

Aku seketika takut. Suaranya benar-benar dalam dan mengintimidasi. Aku merindukan Hoseok yang sering ku omeli saat seperti ini. Aku merindukan Jungkook yang sering aku pukuli dengan bunga.

Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja—tidak setelah ia berlaku seenaknya untuk menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku. Yang bahkan aku tak tau mengapa ia menciumku.

Aku menatap bawah, tanganku berpangku di pahaku yang saling memangku pula. Aku memberatkan suaraku tak kalah darinya. Aku masih lelaki setidaknya, aku bisa marah dengan kekuatan lelaki.

"Kemarin sore—" aku mencoba menaikan dagu, melihat jika Jimin mungkin akan membelalakan mata karena aku akan membahasnya, takut takut ternyata ia mabuk kemarin (walau aku tak memcium bau alcohol sama sekali). Atau ia tak sadar dan bagaimana hal lain yang posiitif terlebih dahulu. Sampai aku melanjutkannya karena Jimin masih dalam diamnya, "—kenapa kau menciumku?"

Tarikan napas yang aku ambil sepertinya bukan pilihan yang tepat, aku mengembuskan napas sekaligus kata tanya itu dengan cepat bersamanya. Tak kupungkiri untuk membahas hal semacam ini memang menggelikan.

Jimin menaikan sebelah alis, Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada tegapnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat, _tidak jangan_ —aku tercekat saat itu. jika sebelum-belumnya aku tak bisa berkata apapun maka kala itu aku bisa.

"Berhenti." Ia berhenti, "Berhenti disitu." Mataku bergerak awas melihat kaki bawah Jimin. Tangan kananku melebar dengan lima jari terkuai didepan Jimin, "Jangan bergerak, atau—"

"Atau?" tanganku ditarik, hampir membuatku terjatuh jika saja tak ada meja didepanku. Satu langkah besar dan Jimin sudah berada di depan wajahku. Napasnya berhembus panas bahkan menjalar ke leherku. Aku dan Jimin menarik udara yang sama, hanya dalam beberapa sentimeter jarak yang mematikan saraf pikir.

"Lepas— _akh—"_ Tangan kananku diputar—dipelintir ke kanan. "Lepas, Jim. Jangan—"

"Jangan?"

Aku mengangguk, pikiranku kacau. Matanya yang menukik tajam, berusaha sayu dengan begitu mengerikan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan ini, aku tak membayangkan seseorang akan mengintimidasiku sebegininya.

Bibir bawahku menurun, kugigit menahan getar, "Jimin—" aku sedikit mendesah, tanganku diremat semakin kuat. Itu menyakitkan.

"Desahanmu.." netraku terpasung, menatapnya kaget dan bingung, "bisa tolong tak kau keluarkan?"

Aku mengeryit, dan menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mendesah saat ia semakin menguatkan cengkraman. Tanganku layaknya akan putus. Aku takut.

Mulutku membuka dengan lebar, tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus meloloskan diri, dengan berteriak terlebih dahulu.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Jimin semakin mendekat, sengaja mengusak hidungnya ke hidungnya. Menempatkan wajahnya di depanku tepat, sengaja merasakan napas panasku dan teriakanku yang memekikan telinga. Dahinya dibenturkan dengan dahiku, membuat aku menggeleng. Aku berusaha mundur tapi tanganku yang dicekal ditarik maju lagi. Aku berteriak kalut, "Tidak! Tol—hmp—"

 _Dia meraup bibirku._

Haruskah aku bilang ini ciuman pertamaku? Kecupan kemarin mungkin bukanlah sebuah ciuman bukan?

Oh aku menggila. Aku memikirkan hal tersebut bahkan saat Jimin memanggut dan melesakan lidahnya. Mulutku tengah membuka, jadi ia tak perlu repot membuka mulutku dan menemukan lidahku.

Aku menangis, air mata asin menuruni pipiku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Cengkaramannya masih sama keras, tangan satunya kini menarik tubuhku memepet pinggir meja. Tulang rusukku rasanya menubruk kerasnya meja.

" _hm—!"_

Satu tanganku kuangkat, memukul dadanya yang bidang. Yang malah ia tangkap dan turut dijegal seperti tanganku yang satu. Ia mendalamku ciumannya, melesakan saliva hingga membuatku mual—itu menjijikan.

Berpindah posisi dengan cepat, _dengan cepat_ dan tak mungkin aku memanfaatkannya. Aku merasakan kuku jari Jimin menusuk pergelanganku, aku yakin bekasnya akan memerah dan mungkin akan berdarah jika Jimin semakin meremasnya.

Saliva—aku tak tau saliva siapa, turun ke leherku di dua sisi. Bibir atasku digigit dengan geraman berat, tak melewati satu tempatpun untuk digigiti lalu beralih ke bibir bawahku untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang atas.

Aku tersontak, aku tak tau kapan tangan kiriku (yang baru sejenak ia cengkram) sudah dilepas (walau tangan satunya masih saja). Ia merembet di punggungku, seperti ada yang menggelitiku bedanya aku malah tambah menitikan air mata alih-alih tertawa. Melepas ikatan sampul tali celemek yang aku gunakan. Lalu menyingkap atasan baju putihku dengan bulu-bulu disetiap jahitanya. Ia menaikannya dan mengusap kulit punggungku.

 _Aku semakin melemah, tak tau bagaimana menghentikannya._

Tangannya memutar disana, membuat gerakan abstrak tak terkira. Napasku hampir habis, aku ingin menarik napas. Sampai—

"Yoon Gi?"

—suara yang aku kenal memantul di kedua pendengaranku. Aku terengah lega sekaligus takut, aku bisa menarik napasku kembali. Jimin melepas ciumannya, melepas tangannya dan untuk cengkramannya. Aku melihat tanganku memerah. Hingga Jimin bergeser untuk berbalik, aku melihat orang yang sudah aku tau betul siapa.

"Jimin? Kau—?"

 **Itu Jungkook.**

Aku takut, marah, sedih, bahagia (karena Jungkook menyelamatkanku), tersentak,pening , kalut. Semua rasa bercampur, rasa yang tak pernah bahkan untuk bisa dihitung.

Aku terlalu amat _tak tau_ , aku terlalu _bingung_ , akan rasa mana yang harus diutamakan saat ini.

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya._

Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis tanpa tau apa penyebabnya. Haruskah aku marah saat itu?

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?  
_

_Aku bahkan tak bisa tau apa yang terjadi._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End tyda? .-.**

 **REQ : Florist!Yoon DeliveryMan!Jimin sudah yaaaaa *nari pake popmpom***

 **.bultae**


End file.
